Clandestine Assignments
by xXprocrastinatorXx
Summary: Naruto has one month undercover at Konoha Private to identify the members of the crime syndicate Akatsuki and stop the next heist they're planning. Unfortunately, missions never go as smoothly as hoped. [Sasunaru. Possible Gaanaru and Nejinaru.][AU]
1. Prelude

**Summary: **Naruto has one month to identify the members of the crime syndicate Akatsuki and stop the next heist they're planning. Unfortunately, missions never go as smoothly as hoped.

**Pairings:** Sasunaru (main). Possible Gaanaru and Nejinaru

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

"hello" - talking

_'hello'_ - thinking

xXxXxXx

**Chapter One: Prelude**

Prelude: (noun) Something that serves as a preceding event or introduces what follows

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Janken HQ **

**TIME: 1030 **

"Do you understand the mission?"

The white haired man looked solemnly at the teenager in front of him. He had his elbows on the mahogany desk, fingers interlaced as he leant forward, with a steady gaze and mouth in a firm line; the epitome of seriousness.

"HAI!" The mood was shattered.

-BONK-

"Itai!! What the fuck was that for Jiraya?" The cerulean eyes narrowed as the owner glared reproachfully at Director of Janken, who was now wielding a large club.

xXx

**Name: **Jiraya

**Age: **Unknown

**Appearance: **Large. Has long, white, spiky hair with red markings on face.

**Occupation: **Director of Janken (codename Gama)

**Interesting Facts: **One of the three original founders and directors of Janken. Author of the famous book series, Icha Icha Paradise.

xXx

"For being too loud, brat," sniffed the man we now know as Jiraya, "And watch your language. Tsunade will have a fit if she hears you talk like that. And she uses a bigger club."

The short teen scrunched up his face and winced, knowing what he said was well true.

"Pay attention brat! It's because of you I have to waste my morning briefing you. There's valuable research to be done for my next masterpiece!"

The teen rolled his eyes, "Right, the next edition of the infamous Icha Icha Paradise. _Ever_ so important business," he commented dryly.

The pervert seemed to miss the sarcasm, "_Now_ you're talking boy! So you see how I want to get this done fast."

"Relax, it's a textbook espionage job." He struck a pose, teeth glinting and thumbs up. "Nothing the great Uzumaki Naruto can't handle!"

xXx

**Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** Tanned skin, messy blond hair, medium length, framing an innocent looking face with cerulean eyes and three whisker-like scars on each cheek.

**Occupation: **Janken Agent (codename Kyuubi). Current mission: undercover as a student at Konoha Private.

**Interesting Facts: **Orphan. Mother died at birth, father one of the best agents in Janken history; killed in action. Current guardians: Jiraya and Tsunade, directors of Janken.

xXx

Jiraya didn't seem to share his confidence. "Kyuubi! Relay the mission back to me."

'Kyuubi' straightened, his face becoming serious. "I am to attend Konoha Private to identify the members of the syndicate Akatsuki and infiltrate the organisation to gather data on their newest heist which we believe is going to happen in one month.

If such a heist is to be implemented I am to stop them using all necessary forces. At no point am I do kill or mortally wound any of the members of Akatsuki, their associates, or innocent civilians in the duration of this mission.

If my true identity is discovered and I am captured, under no circumstances do I reveal the purpose of the mission or any other agents working on it. From the point at which this happens, the mission will be a failure and Code Red will be called; all Janken agents on said mission are to retread immediately."

"Not to mention we expect you to get decent grades in class, brat,"

"WHAT?!" The professionalism was lost as Naruto jumped on the table and began to stomp around, "It's only for a month! I have to actually do work? Forget it! Get someone else to take the mission!"

"You've already been enrolled!"

"See if I give a damn!"

"You SHOULD!"

"I DON'T!"

"BRAT!"

"HERMIT!"

"SHORTY!"

"PERVERT!"

The two stood, faces inches apart, glaring daggers at one another. Naruto seemed to win as Jiraya turned away and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that old man? Couldn't hear you," commented Naruto cheekily.

Jiraya gritted his teeth. "I _said_: I'll supply you ramen for a week."

"Make it two."

"Deal."

Naruto flashed a grin, "I knew we'd come to an agreement." Jumping off the table, he turned and began towards the door.

Still glowering, Jiraya tossed a folder at the back of his head, which was caught expertly, "The car will pick you up in an hour. Be ready."

"I'm always ready!" called Naruto as he walked out, folder in hand.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Main Reception **

**TIME: 1200 **

_'Holy crap this place is big!'_ was Naruto's first thought as he stepped into the reception of Konoha Private. And it was no lie. There was a large vaulted ceiling adorned with crystal chandeliers, and he couldn't help but believe that they were real crystals. When designing the place, it was obvious that the architects did nothing by half. Personally, Naruto thought that they were trying too hard, but he had to admit it looked good.

Walking up to the front desk, he presented his enrolment documents and the secretary, Shizune, went to find his guide. _'Please don't give me some stick-up-the-ass pansy boy'_ he prayed as she disappeared through the adjacent double doors.

Naruto checked his appearance in the large mirror on the wall opposite. Sparkling cerulean eyes, framed with messy blond hair looked back at him.

_'This uniform isn't half bad'_, thought Naruto, liking the way that the black shoes, navy pants, and navy jacket contrasted well with the white, buttoned shirt. Roomy, good for ventilation and allowed the wearer to move relatively freely. He eyed the blazer draped over his suitcase warily. That was one garment he was in no hurry to don.

Naruto surveyed the room, _'Damn, this place stinks of money. Hope the pervert and the old hag knew what they were doing when they chose me for this. _

_Alright, step one of _the Janken Agent's Handbook, Chapter 4: Espionage, "When confronted with foreign surroundings, ensure that observations are made regarding the unique features of the area such that the agent is aware of characteristics that either assist with, or hinder, the mission."

_The author sure liked to talk in a roundabout way,'_ Naruto scowled, as he took mental notes. '_Two security cameras visible, one exit to the exterior and two doors to other rooms, the school garage and a hallway according to the map, that's three possible exits, five if I count the windows. Front door would be my first choice, but it's usually the most obvious so the enemy usually booby-traps that one-' _

His assessment as cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps and Naruto turned to see Shizune return with a dark haired boy.

"Good morning Mr Uzumaki, I apologise for the wait. Welcome to Konoha Private. This is Hyuuga Neji, he will be your guide around the school."

The boy stepped forward and offered his hand formally, "Nice to meet you…"

"Naruto", Naruto replied, grinning, as he took the hand and shook it firmly.

"If you would follow me," said Neji, turning, "Your bags will be taken up to your room separately." Naruto followed Neji, eager to see the school.

"This is the gymnasium," commented Neji as they entered a large room with many adjacent rooms in which the doors and walls were transparent.

_'No shit'_ thought Naruto, looking around at the gymnastics room, aerobics room and rock climbing wall. His gaze lingered on a number of female students stretching and then wandered to appraise the shirtless males who were in the weights room. Preoccupied as he was, he didn't notice Neji glancing at him and smirking.

A loud call brought him out of his stupor, "NEJI-SAMA!"

Neji sighed as the green-clad boy with the bowl-cut hair ran towards them. Naruto's eyes widened as he came nearer, _'…eyebrows…'_ The boy came to a stop before them, but continued to jog on the spot. "Neji-sama! Have you come to compete with me in the contest of YOUTH!?"

"No, Lee," Neji declined politely. "I'm quite busy right now, I am escorting the new student, Uzumaki Naruto, around the school."

Lee stopped jogging and turned towards Naruto slowly, who continued to stare, _'…thick…eyebrows…'_

"I am Rock Lee! It's nice to meet you Naruto-san on this glorious day of YOUTH!"

_'…Fuzzy…thick…eyebrows…'_ Naruto, still in a state of shock, was nudged by Neji. "O-oh!" He flashed a grin, "it's good to meet you too Lee-san."

"Please, just Lee," beamed the boy, resuming his jogging on the spot.

"Only if you call me Naruto," grinned Naruto, taking a liking to this strange boy. _'He's alright once you get past the eyebrows.' _

Lee's eyes suddenly became large and watery, and he clasped his hands together, "Isn't it wonderful that in these seasons of youth that we can-" His monologue was cut off by a small cough from Neji. "Excuse us Lee, but we really must be getting along."

"Say no more, say no more! I shall now go and run 50 laps around the oval! And if I fail that I'll do 100 push-ups! And if I can't complete that I'll do 200 sit ups!" Lee began to jog in the direction of what Naruto presumed to be the oval. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun, Neji-sama!"

"Bye Fuzzy-brows!" called Naruto.

The remainder of the tour was uneventful, and as they headed towards the dormitory, Neji stopped in front of a noticeboard. "It's a rule at this school that all students must be part of some sort of co-curricular activity or club. We have a huge range to choose from, so I'm sure it won't be difficult to select one."

"What club are you in?" asked Naruto as he skimmed over the list. _'Drama club-not likely. Music-no way. Chess-Chess! YEAH BABY! cough sure…Cooking Club-ramen's the only thing worth cooking. Sports-hum…ok. Volleyball, netball, basketball, tennis, soccer, athletics. All boring'. _

Before Neji could answer, there was a loud siren, signalling the start of lunch.

"Look's like it's time to go," said Neji. "Remember where the cafeteria is?" he teased.

Naruto gasped and pretended to look insulted, "I _do_ thankyou-very-much!" He walked away with his nose in the air. Neji chuckled, to which Naruto replied with an icy glare, although it held no malice.

"The cafeteria is _that_ way," pointed Neji, chuckling slightly. Naruto scowled, pink dusting his cheeks as he brushed passed Neji and began walking in the right direction. Still chuckling, Neji followed.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Cafeteria **

**TIME: 1300 **

The cafeteria at Konoha Private is better described as nothing short of a food court. With foods of every shape, smell and colour all under one roof, it was guaranteed that you would find whatever your taste buds desired.

As they entered the cafeteria, Naruto was in the process of convincing Neji to treat him to ramen.

"Neeee-jiiiiiiiii!" groaning Naruto, a sound to which Neji blushed profusely and tried to ignore the images in his head with Naruto writhing underneath him, moaning his na-

A sharp tug on his sleeve disconnected that train of thought, and Neji felt grateful for it. Neji looked down at the messy blond hair attached to his arm and saw large, blue puppy dog eyes stare back at him. He groaned inwardly, damn those puppy dog eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll treat you to ramen. Don't blame me if you get fat," muttered Neji.

"Humph! My body is fine just the way it is," retorted Naruto, releasing his arm and running towards the nearest ramen counter. Neji couldn't help but agree, and followed, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Students who had witnessed this little interaction were frozen in their seats, still recovering from the shock of seeing Neji, _Hyuuga Neji_ acting nice or even, dare they say it?,_ friendly_ towards another human being. It was no secret that Hyuuga Neji, President of the Student Council, rarely interacted with others unless he was required to. Even then, he was never _nice_, only _tolerant_. Some felt that this was a sign of impending doom.

Just as they had gotten a bowl of miso ramen each, Neji began to beep. "Excuse me," he said, as he pulled out a pager and glanced at the message. "I apologise Naruto, I have urgent business I must attend to now. Will you be all right from here?" For a brief moment, concern flashed across his face and surrounding observers fell comatose due to shock.

Naruto waved him off with a grin, "I'll be fine Neji. You go off and do your business thing."

"Here, you can have this," Neji placed his bowl of ramen onto Naruto's tray. "I look forward to seeing you again Naruto."

"You too Neji," Naruto waved as he headed through the doors. '_Now…where to sit. I'll need to be careful with this, the group has to have some connection with the Akatsuki without being too obvious that they're who I'm interested in.' _He scanned the cafeteria, and noticed people were already giving him strange and enquiring looks.

"Naruto-kun! Over here!"

Naruto turned to the familiar voice and saw Lee waving enthusiastically at him. Still calculating, he surveyed the people on the table and smiled inwardly when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Fuzzy-brows!" He greeted, seating himself opposite Lee.

"Everybody, this is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, this is everybody!" introduced Lee, bouncing up and down on his seat. "Is it not YOUTHFUL that we meet again during the wond-"

He was cut off, this time by a dark haired girl with her hair in two buns on either side of her head. "Now's not the time Lee," turning to Naruto, she said "Hi! I'm Tenten!" The rest then started introducing themselves.

"H-h-hi N-naruto-kun. I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata," said a girl timidly.

"Hyuuga? So you're related to Neji?"

Hinata nodded, but then went red in the face and was unable to reply.

The boy next to her had dark, spiky hair, sunglasses and a coat with the collar pulled up to cover the lower half of his face. He nodded and said "…"

Naruto was nonplussed.

"He said: My name is Aburame Shino. Nice to meet you," supplied the next boy along. He had sharp canine teeth, red face paint on his cheeks '_Like Jiraya-sama'_, a grey hoodie and, curiously, a small white dog's head poking out of the top of his jacket. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru," he introduced.

"Cool dog," said Naruto, raising his hand so it was under Akamaru's nose.

-CHOMP-

"Itai!" yelled Naruto, as the dog latched onto his hand. "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" He shook his hand wildly, hoping to dislodge the animal.

"Heh. He must really like you," mused Kiba, once Akamaru had let go of Naruto's appendage.

Naruto leapt up from his seat, held back by Lee, Tenten and Hinata, and attempted to pummel the boy.

"Akimichi Chouji," nodded a large, well-rounded boy who had a swirl on each cheek. He was currently opening a bag of potato chips.

"Wow, you're really f-" began Naruto, but he never finished his sentence as Kiba nudged him painfully in the ribs and Akamaru growled warningly.

Chouji lowered the bag of chips. "Did you say something?"

Naruto gulped slightly, "No! Not at all!"

After a tense moment Chouji returned to eating chips and the atmosphere relaxed.

Naruto turned to the last member of the table, laughing inwardly, _'trust Janken to put this guy on the mission.' _Dark eyes turned towards him with a bored expression.

'It's good to see you again,' said Naruto's gaze, who had long perfected the art of silent communication.

'You too, idiot.'

xXxXxXx

Okay! First chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think! Flames, comments, one word reviews, it's all good :D

Can anyone guess who the last person is?? Not actually that hard -sweatdrop-

xXx


	2. Sundry

**Clandestine Assignments **

**Summary: **Naruto has one month undercover at Konoha Private to identify the members of the crime syndicate Akatsuki and stop the next heist they're planning. Unfortunately, missions never go as smoothly as hoped.

**Pairings:** Sasunaru (main). Possible Gaanaru and Nejinaru

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Warnings:** Bit of swearing, and some Sakura and Ino bashing.

**Comments: **Just like to apologise for the long wait ;; School and homework hasn't been kind to me. Huge thanks to everyone who's read this and reviewed **[EDIT** Just a quick error in the title, sorry about the repost.

"hello" - talking

'_hello'_ - thinking

xXxXxXx

**Chapter Two: Sundry **

Sundry: (noun) Miscellaneous unspecified artefacts

xXxXxXx

_**Recap: **_

Naruto turned to the last member of the table, laughing inwardly, _'trust Janken to put this guy on the mission.' _Dark eyes turned towards him with a bored expression.

'It's good to see you again,' said Naruto's gaze, who had long perfected the art of silent communication.

'You too, idiot.'

**End recap **

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Cafeteria **

**TIME: 1320**

"Nara Shikamaru," drawled the dark haired boy lazily. _'Still a fan of that pineapple hair-do'_ noticed Naruto, eyeing the ponytail with amusement.

xXx

**Name: **Nara Shikamaru

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Dark hair, tied in a ponytail that spikes upwards, giving his head the appearance of a pineapple.

**Occupation: **Janken Senior Strategist (codename Shadow). Current mission: Undercover as a student at Konoha Private.

**Interesting Facts: **Incredibly intelligent; IQ is over 200. Extremely lazy, enjoys watching cloud movements.

xXx

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru-san," replied Naruto. With the introductions finished, he started on the two bowls of ramen.

"So Naruto, had the tour of the school yet?" asked Kiba, stealing chips off Chouji.

"Yeah, I've been everywhere except the dorm block. Neji was gonna take me after lunch but he had urgent business to do."

"Neji? Hyuuga Neji!?" Kiba looked surprised, "Neji doesn't usually do the tours around the school. Being the President of the Student Council, those jobs are given to those under him." The last part, though said with scorn, held a trace of envy.

Tenten scoffed, "Just because you wish you were the President, Kiba."

He glowered at her.

"He's the **WHAT**?!" screeched Naruto. There was a collective wince. "I can't believe that baka didn't tell me!" He grumbled for a while before recovering, "Oh well. Guess I'll just pound him next time I see him. He seems nice enough."

Kiba broke out of his glaring contest with Tenten to turn to Naruto, astonished. "_Nice_? Hyuuga Neji doesn't do _nice_. He acts all polite to you when he has to, but he's never been willingly nice to anybody."

Chouji nodded in agreement, while Hinata blushed, Tenten looked affronted, Shino looked impassive, Lee looked uncomfortable and Shikamaru said, "Troublesome."

Naruto shrugged. "I still think he's pretty cool, he even gave me his ramen."

"Anybody who gives you ramen is pretty cool in your book," muttered Shikamaru quietly under his breath, forgetting Naruto's acute sense of hearing.

"What was that?" Naruto gave him a smile that sent shivers up his spine.

"I said 'Anybody who met you would be surprised you could cook'," repeated Shikamaru louder, so everyone on the table heard him.

"How would you know that Shika?" asked Kiba, utterly confused. "We haven't met Naruto before."

"Yeah Shikamaru-san, how do you know I can cook?" said Naruto, smiling outwardly. _'Way to go genius. If he's blown our cover I swear I'll kill him; I've never failed a mission and I don't plan to now.'_

Shikamaru yawned and pointed to Naruto's jacket pocket, where a pamphlet was clearly visible. "Gourmet Cooking Club; only people who've had experience cooking can join."

'_Nice save'_ smirked Naruto, "I was thinking of applying actually, I've always been interested in cooking." _'Especially since I heard that one of the Akatsuki members is in the club.'_

Shikamaru wasn't fooled, knowing that the only food Naruto took interest in was ramen, and made a mental note to ask about it later. Before the conversation could continue however, they were interrupted by two loud, high pitched squeals of, "Sasuke-kun!" Naruto turned to see two girls running into cafeteria, knocking down a few unfortunate souls.

The first one had shoulder-length pink hair tied back with a white bandana, bright emerald green eyes an- _'Whoa! How big is her forehead!?'_ Naruto pinched himself to ensure he wasn't hallucinating. Her companion had pale blonde hair tied back into a long ponytail and pale blue eyes. Both were wearing the school uniform of a navy blue skirt, white stockings, black shoes and a white blouse with navy blue trimmings.

The pink haired one tried to push past the other. "Move out of the way Ino-pig! I'm going to share my lunch with Sasuke-kun!"

"As if he'd want to share his lunch with you, Forehead-girl!" Retorted the blonde.

"Meet 'Lady' Haruno Sakura and 'Lady' Yamanaka Ino," scowled Kiba. "The 'Lady' is their own addition of course, I don't think either of them have any sort of noble blood."

Naruto looked incredulous, "They make you capitalise the 'L' in 'lady'?"

"Well we don't have to call them that," explained Tenten. "But Kiba likes to suck up to the 'populars'."

"I resent that!" exclaimed Kiba.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "I don't see you denying it."

Kiba scowled at her and they, once again, became engaged in a staring match.

"Oi Lee," noted Naruto, "Who's that poor guy those chicks are harassing?" He gestured towards a hoard of fangirls currently huddling around a pale, dark-haired boy.

"Ah, that's Uchiha Sasuke! Child genius I've heard, comes from a very successful family. Popular with the girls too."

"Evidently," nodded Naruto, looking incredulously at the gaggle of people, lead - of course - by Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Hinata, why aren't you over there ogling Uchiha?" Naruto nudged the stuttering girl and gave her a wink.

Hinata turned a deep shade of red and attempted to answer, "W-w-well I-I-"

"**Uzumaki Naruto, please make your way to the main office, the principal would like a word with you. Uzumaki Naruto, to the main office please."** The announcement on the speakers was answered with a round of 'Oooh's' as everybody in the cafeteria looked around and tried to see who was called.

Naruto sighed, "Time to get my schedule I guess." As he walked out of the cafeteria, he shared a look with Shikamaru, promising that they'd talk later.

'_Now…which way to the main reception…'_ he mused, not noticing the three pairs of eyes that followed him. Red, green, black. One calculating, one intrigued, one excited.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Main Office **

**TIME: 1400 **

It took 20 minutes for Naruto to navigate his way to the main office. By then, he, along with the rest of the student boy, could tell that the principal was a very impatient person.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, please make your way to the main office as soon as possible, the principal needs to see you urgently." **

…

"**Uzumaki Naruto! Please come to the main office immediately, it is important the principal sees you." **

…

"_**Uzumaki Naruto**_**! Please come to the office **_**promptly**_**. The principal is awaiting your arrival."** The receptionist, Shizune, sounded distinctly frazzled; Naruto was sure he heard the faint sounds of smashing objects. Feeling sorry for her, he rose from the bench situated in the corridor adjacent to the reception and walked through the doors.

He was immediately spotted by Shizune, "Naruto!" _'Man, she looks like I just saved her baby from a burning building.' _"Through those doors please, the principal is waiting."

Naruto sighed and braced himself before approaching the office door.

"Nice to know you're in a good mood today old hag," he said conversationally, as he sidestepped to doge the large cabinet that was thrown his way. _'Still insanely strong; maybe I overdid it this time.' _

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN. _BRAT_?!" screeched the blonde behind the desk, each word accompanied by another flying object. Naruto raised his eyebrows and, while dodging each item, surveyed his principal.

xXx

**Name: **Tsunade

**Age: **Unknown

**Appearance: **Looks young (mid-late thirties) despite being the same age as Jiraya. Mid-length blonde hair usually tied in two pig tails.

**Occupation: **Director of Janken (codename Katsuyu). Current mission: Undercover as the principal of Konoha Private.

**Interesting Facts: **One of the three original founders and directors of Janken. Addicted to gambling but has terrible luck; she has never won a single bet.

xXx

"I got lost," stated Naruto, employing his master strategy: _'Innocent Face #2: for use with confrontations with Tsunade in Mood Level 8-the constant throwing of large-heavy objects, works every time.' _

Despite the piercing glares he was still receiving, Naruto felt she was calming down somewhat. _'Okay, she's subsided to Mood Level 4- the occasional throwing of small-moderately heavy objects.'_

"Liar," snorted Tsunade, aiming a glass paperweight at his head, "You've memorised the blueprints of the school, as well as the underground pipeline layout and the internal electricity circuits."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You overestimate me."

"And you underestimate me," smirked Tsunade, sitting down in her chair when finding nothing else to throw, her supply of small-heavy objects depleted. "I've known you ever since you were a kid, brat. You've never done anything by half."

Naruto grimaced; she was right.

"To business," said Tsunade, plunging into the sea of paperwork on her desk, "I assume you've initiated contact with Shadow already."

A nod was given.

"Shadow and myself are the only agents whom you are aware of at this moment," continued Tsunade, "And the others will reveal themselves to you when the time comes.

As mentioned in your file, the one who you're trying to get close to is one Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, who we believe is the leader of Akatsuki. They've got a close brother-brother relationship, and we suspect that Sasuke is expected to join the syndicate by the end of the month. Intelligence already planted tells us that this new job they're planning is going to be some sort of test for new recruits.

Get close to Sasuke. Get close to Itachi." She pulled out a file from beneath a large stack, causing it to collapse. Unfazed, Tsunade handed the file to Naruto. "You've been placed all of Sasuke's classes and homeroom, being conveniently put next to him in all cases. You're expected to make contact with him within the next two days, and become his friend within the week. Learn his timetable, agenda, and co-curricular activities. Plan your week so you maximising the time spent with Uchiha."

Naruto was, needless to say, aghast. "What!? That's messed up Tsunade, he's gonna think I'm some weird-ass stalker."

"It's not as bad as you think; you still get to choose what club you belong to."

Naruto deadpanned. "That's only because the club I choose has be something I'm genuinely interested in."

Tsunade had the grace to look sheepish, "Well, it's not like you're here on vacation brat. You have a job to do. Now the file has your timetable, as well as a profile on the younger Uchiha, compliments of Shadow. Read it. Memorise it. Burn it."

"What a waste of paper." Naruto sighed and, recognising the dismissal, left the office.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Hallway **

**TIME: 1500 **

As lunch was over, the corridors were empty._ 'I've got time to kill, might as well do some research.'_ Heading towards the library, his thoughts were interrupted as a hand reached out from a door and pulled him inside. The ominous sound of the lock clicking in place echoed in the empty classroom.

Turning, Naruto greeted his abductor with raised eyebrows, "Was that really necessary Shadow?"

Shikamaru, who was making himself comfortable on the nearby chairs, merely shrugged, "Tch. Troublesome. We need privacy. This room happens to be soundproof."

Looking around, Naruto found that this indeed was the case. "Music room," he nodded, impressed.

"I assume you've spoken to Katsuyu already."

"Yeah, thanks for the file. You work pretty well for a lazy ass."

A snort, "I try. I just thought I'd tell you this is person so it penetrates that thick skull of yours: _Watch out for Uchiha Itachi_."

There was silence for a few moments.

Then Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well no-shit, genius! He's the one we're spying on, of course I'll watch out for him."

Scowling, Shikamaru retorted, "You have to understand! Uchiha Itachi is extremely dangerous and very intelligent. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew who we were already!"

"Then why hasn't he done anything about it?" asked Naruto, '_Dammit, I won't fail this mission.'_

"Who knows? Whatever it is, it's bound to be troublesome for all of us. Keep in mind that Itachi enjoys playing mind games with people. Just _**stay alert **_okay Kyuubi?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, thanks Shadow."

Shikamaru left the room first, muttering something about going to the roof. Naruto sat in deep thought, _'Stay alert? Shika wouldn't tell me something he knew I already know. He's holding back…maybe on the hag's orders? He's warning me in a soundproof room…he wouldn't need to do that unless…he wanted _absolutely_ nobody to hear. Not even Janken…_who_ is he warning me about?' _

Sighing, Naruto finally made his way to his dorm room, _'Room number 237, opposite Uchiha Sasuke's and next to Shikamaru's. Well placed, old hag.' _

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Cafeteria **

**TIME: 1900 **

As Naruto made his way back to the cafeteria for dinner, he saw that some of the stalls had changed and now held food more suited for the type of meal. _'Thankfully, the ramen still exists'_ thought Naruto gratefully, as he made his way to the stall Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey! Old man Teuchi! One bowl of pork ramen please!"

"Oh! Naruto, back already?" smiled the old man, "Ayame!"

"Yes father!" called a pretty young woman who emerged from a back room. "Oh, hello again Naruto!"

"Man, I am so glad you guys are still open in the evening, I don't know what I would have done!" grinned Naruto sheepishly, as he received his tray.

"Actually, we only started opening late a few days ago as a request to the principal," said the old man, waving to Naruto as he would his way through the tables. Naruto chuckled as he scanned the room for a table, _'Gotta love that hag.' _

"Naruto-kun! Over here!"

For the second time that day, Naruto turned and saw Lee waving enthusiastically at him. _'Déjà vu much?'_

Sitting down, he greeted the others before starting on his ramen. "Itadakimasu!"

"Oi oi Naruto, you're eating ramen for dinner?" asked Kiba, raising an eyebrow as he dug into his own meal of steak.

"Frab orf! Mrrmen ku rababa!" replied Naruto.

"…what?" deadpanned Kiba.

"He said 'Of course! Ramen is awesome!'" translated Shikamaru, though not half as enthusiastically as Naruto had originally said it.

The others were stunned. "How…?"

Shikamaru shrugged, to their annoyance.

A smooth voice interrupted the argument that was sure to ensue. "Evening everybody, mind if I sit here?" They turned to see-

xXxXxXx

I'm ending it there! Once again, sorry for the long wait. Please read and review!

xXx


	3. Incipience

**Clandestine Assignments **

**Summary: **Naruto has one month undercover at Konoha Private to identify the members of the crime syndicate Akatsuki and stop the next heist they're planning. Unfortunately, missions never go as smoothly as hoped.

**Pairings:** Sasunaru (main). Possible Gaanaru and Nejinaru. Slight ItaNaru in this chapter, not sure if it'll continue.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Warnings:** Bit of swearing, and some Sakura and Ino bashing.

**Comments: **Hey! Once again, I'm sorry for not updating earlier but believe it or not, I'm actually not very good at writing so it takes me a while to get things down. Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Just to explain, to help with any confusion, this is an alternate universe fanfic, meaning there are no ninjas or whatnot. Also, Naruto didn't know any of the other students aside from Shikamaru, and that's because he's a Janken Agent Naruto's worked with before.

**Unfortunately, I have exams in a few months so this might be the last update for a while (and by that, I mean longer than I usually take to update i.e. a month). Just remember this fic won't be abandoned so keep an eye out for updates:) **

"hello" - talking

'_hello'_ - thinking

xXxXxXx

**Chapter Three: Incipience **

Incipience: (noun) Beginning to exist or become apparent.

xXxXxXx

**_Recap: _**

"Oi oi Naruto, you're eating ramen for dinner?" asked Kiba, raising an eyebrow as he dug into his own meal of steak.

"Frab orf! Mrrmen ku rababa!" replied Naruto.

"…what?" deadpanned Kiba.

"He said 'Of course! Ramen is awesome!'" translated Shikamaru, though not half as enthusiastically as Naruto had originally said it.

The others were stunned. "How…?"

Shikamaru shrugged, to their annoyance.

A smooth voice interrupted the argument that was sure to ensue. "Evening everybody, mind if I sit here?" They turned to see-

**End recap **

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Cafeteria **

**TIME: 1920 **

"Neji-san!" exclaimed Lee and Tenten

"N-Neji-dono!" blurted Kiba, averting his eyes and sounding remarkably like Hinata.

"…" said Shino.

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

Hinata and Chouji stared. "Neji-sama?!"

Not to be outdone, Naruto was the loudest of them all, "OI! NEJI!"

"What an enthusiastic greeting," smirked Neji, "I'll take that as a yes?" He seated himself purposefully between Shikamaru and Naruto and started on the contents of his tray.

"Hey Neji, why didn't you tell me you were the president of the student council?" accused Naruto, glaring playfully.

An eyebrow was raised. "I didn't feel you needed to know."

Naruto pouted in reply and muttered something that sounded distinctly like 'girly, long haired meanie.' Shikamaru snorted.

Sighing, Neji removed the bowl of miso ramen from his tray and placed it in front of Naruto, "Here. I can't finish it anyway."

"IloveyouNeji!!" proclaimed Naruto, with a rapid volte-face causing Shikamaru to chuckle. "Itadakimasu!"

Kiba, Chouji and Hinata stared at Neji as if he'd grown another head. Was the ice-cold Neji being _nice_ to somebody?

"Oi, snap out of it," muttered Shikamaru to Neji, who was staring blankly into space with a light blush. In his mind, Naruto's words of 'I love you Neji' echoed around…and around…and arou- A sharp nudge in his side brought him out of his reverie. Shaking his head slightly, he chuckled.

Kiba, Chouji and Hinata's eyes grew wider to the point where they resembled Lee's.

"What?" snapped Neji, turning cold eyes towards them.

"I-I'm gonna head off f-for the night," squeaked Kiba, rising abruptly. Chouji made a small noise of agreement and Hinata rose, blushed, gave a slight bow to Neji and a tiny wave to everyone else and joined them. The three made a rushed exit.

"…Well that was odd," mused Naruto, scratching his head.

The remainder of the table sweatdropped.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Room 237 **

**TIME: 0750 **

The shrill ringing of Naruto's alarm clock was the sound that greeted him the next morning. "Five more minutes…" he groaned, turning in his cocoon of blankets. Glancing at the time displayed on the alarm clock, he bolted upright. "SHIT! I'm gonna be late!" _'The old hag's gonna kill me!_' Getting dressed at a breakneck speed, he grabbed his bag and bolted for the door, almost running into Shikamaru, who happened to be leaning next to it.

A sigh, "Troublesome." A bowl of instant ramen was shoved into Naruto's face. "Here. I knew you'd sleep in on the first day."

"I LOVE YOU SHIKA!" exclaimed Naruto, hugging the boy with a death grip. He then took the ramen ("Itadakimasu!") and shovelled it into his mouth while walking towards the classroom block. "Mrrph oom mry mmrph?" _'Thank god Shikamaru can understand me.'_

Another sigh, "You have homeroom, then Literature with Iruka, PE with Gai and then morning break."

The ramen being devoured, Naruto thrust the empty bowl towards Shikamaru and began sprinting away, "Thanks Shika!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, deposited the ramen bowl and called, "Classroom's _that_ way idiot!"

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Homeroom **

**TIME: 0800 **

"Yes! Just on time!" cheered Naruto, entering the classroom with his hands behind his head.

"Baka," snorted Shikamaru, who led Naruto to Chouji and Kiba.

"Morning Naruto, Shikamaru" greeted Chouji.

"How's it going Blondie?" asked Kiba, slinging an arm around Naruto's neck. "Check out the chicks," he grinned, and gestured towards the other side of the classroom where the female population of the classroom were standing around and gossiping.

Naruto rolled his eyes and escaped Kiba's embrace, moving to an empty seat to the right of Shikamaru. While rummaging in his bag for his books, Naruto failed to hear the classroom door being opened and the squealing of the girls.

He did hear, however, the cold voice behind him. "You're in my seat."

Naruto looked up, _'Hey, it's that pretty boy all the girls were fawning around.' _Sure enough, the girls were all crowded behind him, but seemed to be keeping their distance from Naruto. _'What was his name? Oh right, Uchiha Sasuke. Pretty-boy suits him more. Um…why is he glaring at me?'_

Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde boy before him. Was he being intentionally thick? The temperature of the classroom seemed to drop a few degrees as Sasuke intensified the glare.

"…Can I help you?" asked Naruto, looking perplexed. Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru simultaneously sweatdropped.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"…Your eye just twitched, do you need to see the nurse?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "My…seat," he growled; Uchiha's hate repeating themselves.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, recognising a challenge. "I don't see your name on it." The classroom gasped. No-one ever talked back to an Uchiha.

Sasuke took a step forward so that they were nose to nose, "Move. Now."

Matching his stare, Naruto glowered, "Make. Me."

What happened next occurred so fast that the onlookers almost missed it. As the door slammed open there were twin shouts of "Sasuke-kun!", and Sakura and Ino pushed past the crowd to the front, jostling people as they went. A chain reaction of pushes was created, the last one hitting Naruto from behind.

One second the two boys were nose to nose in an intense glaring contest, the next second Naruto had fallen forward - onto the lips of Sasuke.

There was silence. Naruto had somewhere closed his eyes, and felt the softness of Sasuke's lips. He was mildly aware of those very lips pressing softly against his, tasting of cinnamon. He felt, subconsciously, two hands gripping his arms and pulling him closer.

There was noise. The screams of devastation from the girls and hoots of laughter from the boys. Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart, eyes wide. Frozen for a while, Naruto was the first to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" screamed Naruto. "PERVERT!"

"How dare you call Sasuke-kun a pervert!" screeched Sakura and Ino.

Naruto, ignoring them, continued to glare at Sasuke, who looked unperturbed. _'Oooh. Look at Mr-Pretty-Boy standing there with an: I'm-too-cool-and-sexy-for-you look. Why I oughtta-'_ wrapped up in his murderous thoughts, Naruto decided to disregard the fact he had just called Sasuke 'sexy'.

"Che. Dobe," snorted Sasuke.

Naruto growled, clenching his fists, "What did you call me teme?"

"An idiot," shrugged Sasuke.

"Say. That. Again," clenched Naruto, grabbing the other's collar and bringing their faces closer together.

Sasuke smirked, "My, my. So desperate for another kiss?"

'_This bastard is asking for it,'_ glared Naruto, raising a fist.

'The Janken Agent's Handbook, Chapter 6: Behaviour. When facing a conflict while undercover, it is essential to keep calm and level headed. Do not lash out…'

Jumping on the other boy, Naruto swung a fist and landed a solid blow on Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke looked stunned for a split second, before he counterattacked by punching Naruto in the gut.

'...retaliate…'

Naruto grimaced from the pain and fell on his knees, but as Sasuke lunged at him, he aimed an uppercut at his chin.

'…or do anything that would cause unnecessary attention…'

Dodging the blow, Sasuke charged at Naruto, who back-flipped away and used a sweeping kick to bring Sasuke on the ground.

'…If such conflict cannot be avoided, exit the scene hastily, minimising the number of witnesses who could identify you accurately.'

Placing a foot on the Sasuke's chest, Naruto struck a pose, "UZUMAKI NARUTO STRIKES AGAIN!"

His victory was short lived however, as Sasuke grabbed his leg and twisted it so that he fell backwards to join Sasuke on the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled a voice from the back of the crowd. It parted slowly to reveal a male teacher with brown spiky hair tied back in a ponytail and a scar running across his nose. "Uzumaki-san, I'm disappointed in you, fighting on your first day does not give a favourable first impression. You will attend detention this afternoon. Uchiha san, I expected better, but because of your usual model behaviour, I will let you off with a warning. If this incident is to be repeated however, you will both be sent to the principal's office. Am I clear?"

Ignoring the hands of girls that were offered to him, Sasuke stood up and brushed dust off his pants, "Understood, Iruka-sensei."

Shikamaru and Chouji pulled Naruto up to a standing position. Scowling, Naruto nodded shortly, "Got it."

-BRIIIIIING!-

'_Saved by the bell. How cliché.'_ thought Naruto as he grabbed his bags and began heading out of the classroom.

"Oi Blondie! Where'd you think you're going?" barked Kiba.

Naruto turned to see that Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji had all returned to their seats and were looking at him, amused. Worse still, he saw Sasuke claim the very seat they were fighting over earlier.

'_Grr, I _hate_ that stupid pretty-boy Uchiha, thinking he's so high and mighty. What's so cool about him anyway? Alright, so he's pretty damn hot…and sexy…and smart…' _He didn't notice he was staring.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "See something you like dobe?"

Naruto blushed, blew a raspberry and walked over to a desk next to Kiba, who promptly began nudging him. "Hey, did you just _blush_?"

Naruto's face turned a deeper shade of red, _'When in doubt, deny it all.'_ "No! I…flushed…with anger."

Kiba smirked, "Sure." To Naruto's relief however, he dropped the matter; class had begun.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Male Change Room **

**TIME: 0935 **

"Yosh! Time for PE!" cheered Naruto, racing towards the change rooms.

Kiba tailed close behind. "Yahoo! Just wait Blondie, PE is _awesome_, even if Gai-sensei is a little eccentric at times."

"Oh? How so?" asked Naruto, slowing down and pushing the door to the change room open. Kiba just gave him a grin that said 'you'll find out'.

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!" called Lee, jogging up to them, "Isn't it youthful that we have been placed in the same class so we can embrace the wonders of youth together?"

"Uh, sure Lee!" grinned Naruto, "But aren't you a year above us?"

"During PE the years are mixed in order to encourage peer-to-peer bonding," explained a voice behind them. "Naruto, fate has yet again brought us together."

"Hey Neji!" greeted Naruto. "So what locker can I use?"

"There's a free locker near mine," suggested Kiba, pointing to a side of the change room where a black sports bag already sat. It had some kind of symbol emblazoned on the side, _'the Uchiha crest,'_ noted Naruto. _'This could work to my advantage.' _

Neji cleared his throat, "It's not necessary for Naruto to change over _there_," he commented, clearly recognising whose bag it was.

"It's fine Neji," smiled Naruto, walking to the locker and pulling his sports uniform from his bag. Just as he had removed his jacket and was in the process of taking his shirt off, revealing his tanned stomach, he heard an appreciative whistle. Pulling the shirt completely off, he saw a pair of eyes raking over his exposed skin. _'Red eyes…wait! That's-'_

"Well what do we have here?" smirked the senior, eyes meeting Naruto's. They had both an amused and predatory look in them. "I heard a new student was joining us today," he extended his hand, I'm Uchiha Itachi, pleased to meet you-?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," stammered Naruto, blushing as Itachi took his hand and brushed his lips against it softly.

The smirk was back, "So I've heard." Itachi's red eyes were dancing; _'He knows who I am,'_ gulped Naruto

Neji cleared his throat, "Naruto, we really must be getting to class now." He shot a dirty look at Itachi, who merely winked. Naruto was suddenly aware of his state of undress, as he was still holding his shirt in one hand. Flushing, he hurriedly changed into his sports uniform, consisting of a white polo shirt, navy shorts and sneakers. Kiba had averted his eyes to give him some privacy, although Neji and Itachi held no such intentions.

"Okay, I'm ready!" proclaimed Naruto, turning around to see Neji and Itachi mopping up bloody noses. "Oh my god! Are you guys okay?"

"They're fine Blondie, leave them," laughed Kiba, slinging an arm around Naruto and leading him out to the gym.

"Greetings class! I am your sensei! GAI!" was the energetic announcement that greeted them. The man standing before them could only be described as an older and weirder version of Lee. Naruto's eyes widened. _'Now I see where Lee gets his inspiration…and fashion advice…' _

At some point, Neji had sidled up to Naruto's other side. "Reminds you of someone huh?"

-WHOOSH!-

A green blur flew past the group as they saw Lee embrace Gai. "LEE! My Youthful student!" Naruto twitched, _'He capitalises the word 'youthful'?' _

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And thus was Naruto's first PE lesson.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Drama Department **

**TIME: 1525 **

'_Phew, first day's almost over,'_ thought Naruto as he made his way to his last class, Drama. This was the only class in which nobody else he knew was doing, _'aside from that Uchiha-bastard, as it's _him _I'm supposed to be approaching. Humph. As if I'll be friends with that bastard'_

Walking into the drama classroom, he saw that there were large cushions piled near the door. The students entering before him took one and found a place to sit, _'Guess that's why they're no chairs. So…where to sit? Uchiha-bastard hasn't arrived yet, thank god for that. Hey, what's up with him?' _

Naruto saw a boy on a black cushion, arms crossed and eyes closed, looking very apathetic. He had crimson hair, pale skin and black rings around his eyes, _'Make-up?' _mused Naruto, _'looks awesome though.'_ Naruto's eyes wandered towards the boy's forehead and it was there he found, what he believed to be, the most interesting feature of the other's appearance. _'This guy…'_ Naruto's eyes stopped on the blood red tattoo on the other's forehead, _'…has NO EYEBROWS! This school certainly has a bunch of weirdo's…' _

He didn't realise he had began towards the boy until he dropped his cushion, which happened to be orange, next to the other.

"What are you doing?" Had Naruto not seen the boy's lips move, he wouldn't have known who had asked him; the boy's face remained expressionless.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'm sitting down, what does it look like?"

"Why are you sitting down _here_?" One eyelid was raised to reveal an eye of the deepest green, _'Why is he looking at me so intensely?'_ wondered Naruto.

"Why can't I?" grinned Naruto.

"Some would consider receiving questions for answers quite annoying." This time the other eye opened and Naruto was pierced by a green gaze that would have been considered indifferent yet, _'he looks a little surprised….'_ "People usually keep their distance around me."

Glancing around, Naruto saw that it was indeed true. Already, some were beginning to stare at him and whisper to each other. Shrugging, he turned back to the boy, "I try not to be judgemental." _'Yup, there it is. He's definitely curious now,'_ thought Naruto triumphantly as the other raised his eyebrow, _'or at least…the place where his eyebrows should be…'_

The boy was silent for a few moments, then gave a grunt of acknowledgement, "Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto, realising that it was the other's name, grinned widely. "Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you Gaara!" Slinging his arm around Gaara's neck, he began chatting away about nothing at all.

"So my favourite colour is orange! What's yours? Wait, don't tell me. Is it black? Red? Ooh! I know! You're a pink sort of guy right? Predictable. Doesn't it clash horribly with your hair though? Well, maybe you could make it look good. Anyway, my favourite food is Ramen! Ramen is the best-est food in the whole wide world! Is best-est even a word? Well it is now! I sometime do that you know, make up words randomly. It's a bad habit really…" rambling away, Naruto didn't notice Sasuke enter the room.

Gaara did. He noticed how Sasuke saw where Naruto was sitting, and positioned himself close to the pair. He noticed how Sasuke saw Naruto speaking to him, and he noticed that daggers were now being shot in his direction. Smirking, he slipped his arm around Naruto's waist. The glaring intensified; Naruto, who still had an arm around Gaara's neck, seemed not to notice.

'_Uchiha-teme is glaring at me again…oh wait. He's not glaring at me, he's glaring at Gaara. Wonder why…' _

"…and so that was my day so far!" finished Naruto, beaming at Gaara. "Anyway, where's the teacher?"

"The teacher's always late, _dobe_," drawled Sasuke, before Gaara could reply. He had somehow managed to get a spot on the other side of Naruto.

Detaching himself from Gaara, Naruto blew a raspberry, "Who asked you teme?"

"Now now Naruto-kun, play nice with the other kiddies," chuckled the teacher, entering through the window.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're not as late as usual today!" exclaimed one of the students, surprised.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly, "Well, I only came in here to get my book." He pointed to a small, paper-bound novel with a bright orange cover. Naruto's eyes bulged, _'That's one of the pervert's novels, Icha Icha Paradise!' _

"Pervert," muttered Naruto.

Not even bothering to deny it, Kakashi ignored him. "Ah…well anyway. You have a paired assignment due next week. Choose a short scene from a play and re-enact it," walking over to the desk he took the book and started out of the window once more. "You can choose your own partners. Ja ne!"

As soon as he had left, the classroom became a flurry of activity as everybody leapt to their partner. Literally leaping on Gaara, Naruto grabbed the other boy in a death grip, _'Ha! Take that Uchiha-teme! Like I'm gonna pair up with you!' _

Sasuke growled. Somehow, Sakura and Ino had jumped towards him and were now in a heated argument. Sighing, he walked over to a boy Naruto had not noticed before. He looked similar to Sasuke, but had shorter hair and a friendlier face. After a brief exchange of words, Sasuke returned looking relieved he did not need to partner up with either of the girls.

The rest of the hour flew by. Walking out of the classroom, Naruto slung an arm around Gaara once more and began chatting away once again. Gaara didn't seem to mind, and even twitched his face once or twice in what Naruto assumed to be a smile of sorts.

"Shit! I needed to go talk to someone!" exclaimed Naruto, stopping abruptly. "I'll catch up with you later Gaara!" He turned and jogged back towards the drama department.

He had only made it past one corner he was roughly shoved into an empty classroom, his captor firmly pinning him to the floor face-down. Naruto sensed another presence enter and lock the door firmly behind him. _'Goddammit, my head's killing me. Who the fuck-?'_

Naruto stopped his mental tirade as he recognised the footsteps of the second person. "You!"

xXxXxXx

Thanks for reading this! Please leave a review to motivate me to write more! And I apologise in advance for the time it's going to take me to update the next chapter.

xXx


	4. Innuendoes

**Clandestine Assignments **

**Summary: **Naruto has one month undercover at Konoha Private to identify the members of the crime syndicate Akatsuki and stop the next heist they're planning. Unfortunately, missions never go as smoothly as hoped.

**Pairings:** Sasunaru (main). Slight Gaanaru and Nejinaru

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warnings:** Language, and some Sakura and Ino bashing.

**Comments: **I apologise profusely for my long delay, but I'm pleased to say that EXAMS ARE OVER and that I've FINISHED SCHOOL so will now enjoy my extended holiday =] Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, as it reminds me that I am indeed writing a fic and that I should be ashamed of myself for making readers wait this long. Duly noted.

"hello" - talking

'_hello'_ - thinking

xXxXxXx

**Chapter Four: Innuendoes **

Innuendoes: (noun) An indirect (and usually malicious) implication.

xXxXxXx

**Recap **

"Shit! I needed to go talk to someone!" exclaimed Naruto, stopping abruptly. "I'll catch up with you later Gaara!" He turned and jogged back towards the drama department.

He had only made it past one corner he was roughly shoved into an empty classroom, his captor firmly pinning him to the floor face-down. Naruto sensed another presence enter and lock the door firmly behind him. _'Goddammit, my head's killing me. Who the fuck-?'_

Naruto stopped his mental tirade as he recognised the footsteps of the second person. "You!"

**End recap **

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Empty Classroom **

**TIME: 1640 **

Naruto growled at the person now standing before him. "You know, this is really getting old now, Shadow."

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly and Naruto felt the weight on him shift slightly.

"So what's this all about then?" asked Naruto irritably, feeling the rough carpet digging into his chin.

"Requested by the Directors," sighed Shikamaru. "A test - which you just failed."

"Oh?" growled Naruto. He snapped head upwards, and hearing a grunt of pain as his head connected with the face of his captor, twisted around, locking his leg with the other's and rolling on top of him. Sitting on the other's chest, he then closed his hand over the other's throat. _'Better to be safe than sorry,_' he reasoned. "How about now?"

Shikamaru chuckled slightly and nodded, "It'll do." Releasing the masked boy beneath him, Naruto brushed off his clothes.

"We haven't been formally introduced, Kyuubi," Naruto's previous captor removed the mask and extended a hand.

'_Deja-vu much?'_ grinned Naruto as he took the proffered hand. "You were one of the last people I expected when I was told there were more agents on the job."

xXx

**Name: **Hyuuga Neji

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Long black hair, pale complexion, white pupil-less eyes, a genetic trait of the Hyuuga family.

**Occupation: **Janken Agent (codename Byakugan). Current mission: Undercover as a student at Konoha Private.

**Interesting Facts: **Despite being the genius in his family, is not the heir to the Hyuuga fortune; animosity towards the younger female heir, Hyuuga Hinata.

xXx

"Fate works in mysterious ways," said Neji, solemnly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Right. Anyway, now that I've 'passed the test' may I please go now? I need to talk to Scarecrow."

Naruto saw Shikamaru give a furtive glance towards Neji, who inclined his head slightly in a nod. "Sure. You've proved yourself adequate."

Waving his goodbyes, Naruto left the room in a brisk jog.

"Weren't you going to ask him about Sabaku no Gaara?" asked Shikamaru, yawning.

Neji shrugged, "I felt it was too soon to be making assumptions."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you arrange this troublesome 'test'?"

There was no reply.

'_You just wanted to pin him to the ground, didn't you?'_ sighed Shikamaru.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Drama Hallway **

**TIME: 1700 **

It took Naruto a whole of ten minutes to backtrack to the drama office where, he hoped, Kakashi was in. _'Hope sensei will let me and Gaara off that stupid drama presentation, I bet you it's not even a task, he just made it up cause he wanted to read his book and frankly, I can't be bothered doing it. _

_And I can't believe that the sensei enjoys reading the pervert's novels! They're full of rubbish! N-not that I've ever read them! I mean sure, I've flicked through them a couple of times…B-but I didn't see much! Honest! Why am I trying to prove a point to myself? _

_Grr, I can't think straight. Bloody Janken. Bloody mission. Bloody good-for-nothing-I'm-so-fucking-cool _Sasuke._ Urgh. Strutting around the school all high and mighty. One of these days I'm gonna knock him off his high horse and then we'll see who's laughing. UZUMAKI NARUTO! THAT'S WHO!!' _

Feeling better after his mental tirade, Naruto bounded into Kakashi's office without announcement. "Sensei! Got a minute?" A second later the door was slammed shut as Naruto backed out, screaming. "My eyes! They _burn_!" He began trying to erase his memory by banging his head on the wall desperately.

A minute later, the door opened and Iruka stuck his head out anxiously, his tousled hair and ruffled clothes evidence of his previous activities. "Naruto?" he asked warily.

Naruto, still hitting his head against the wall, was frantically muttering, "Relax, breath. Find my happy place. I am in RamenLand. I see millions of ramen flavours around me. I reach out to grab a packe-ARGH! What's Kakashi-sensei doing to Iruka-sensei on that bed of Ramen!?! Get out! OUT!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped his banging to look at Iruka with wide eyes, choking out a few words. "You. Him. Together?"

Iruka blushed slightly and nodded. Naruto returned the nod and seemed to calm down. Or at least, he had taken a step away from the wall - out of head-banging distance.

Kakashi, being the tactful man that he is, chose this moment to pop his head around the door. _'You'd think that with the frolicking he and Iruka-sensei were doing he'd forget to put his mask back on'_ thought Naruto, feeling both disturbed and amused.

xXx

**Name: **Hatake Kakashi

**Age: **26

**Appearance: **Grey hair despite his age, spiked upwards. Always wears a mask covering the bottom half of his face and a bandana covering his left eye.

**Occupation: **Janken Senior Agent (codename Scarecrow). Current mission: Undercover as a teacher at Konoha Private.

**Interesting Facts: **Pervert. Obsessed with the Icha Icha Paradise series written by Jiraya.

xXx

"Yo Naruto! You know, because you interrupted _such_ an interesting meeting, I won't let you and Gaara off the drama assignment. It's a pity you never got into the Icha Icha Paradise series, which I find a wonderful source of advice when you're engaging in certain activities-" Kakashi winked at Iruka, "And whilst I sympathise with your situation with Sasuke-kun, I must admit that it is absolutely hilarious and you know better than to come to me and bitch about it, as I will just laugh in your face."

With that said and done, Kakashi dragged Iruka back into the classroom, just giving the other teacher enough time to call out, "Naruto! Don't forget your detention!"

'_Teachers.'_

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Room 237**

**TIME: 1810**

"Finally!" sighed Naruto, unlocking his room door and collapsing on his bed, not bothering to kick the door shut. _'Damn that Ebisu-pervert! Making scrub graffiti off the walls!_' Tired and sore, he decided a nap would be in order, before he headed down to dinner.

He began to drift off, when a knocking on his open door interrupted him. "Wassat?" asked Naruto groggily.

Neji was standing in the open doorway, taking in Naruto's tousled hair and unbuttoned shirt. Blushing slightly, he bowed. "Naruto. Destiny has lead me to your abode. I do hope I'm not interrupting you."

"Not at all!" rubbing the sleep from his eyes and feeling rejuvenated from his nap, Naruto sat up cross legged and beckoned Neji to join him. Neji did so, after closing the door carefully and sweeping his eyes around the room suspiciously.

'The Janken Agent's Handbook, Chapter 5: Security. The security of agents' lodgings is essential for a successful mission. When introduced to any area in which an agent will be spending considerable time in, remember to conduct a thorough investigation of monitoring equipment that may have been planted.'

"Admiring my décor?" _(I've already checked for bugs)_ grinned Naruto.

"A little undecided on the colour scheme to be honest," _(You can never be too certain)_ mused Neji, running his hands across the orange posters that wallpapered an entire wall of the room.

"Oh? What would you suggest as an alternative?" _(Meanie) _

"Perhaps lavender? Purple is a very calming colour," Neji stopped at the windowsill, peering at the frame.

'It is also wise to set up no less than three devices that will alert an agent of trespassers.' 

Neji smiled, seeing the short length of fine fishing line wedged between the closed window and frame, translucent and unperceivable had he not expected it to be there. His sharp eyes followed its path to underneath Naruto's bed, and gave a small nod. "Although I must admit, you manage to find the shade the compliments you best." He casually closed the blinds on the window and, almost simultaneously, Naruto flicked the light switch next to his bed.

"You don't give me enough credit," grinned Naruto foxily, motioning once again for Neji to join him.

This time, Neji did so, his stiff posture contrasting sharply with Naruto, who was bouncing on the springy mattress next to him. Neji smirked and leant forward, his breath ghosting over Naruto's face, "I'd be interested to observe your…_talents_."

Naruto gulped. Trust Neji to fill a simple compliment with double entendres. His voice slid over Naruto like silk, and he was drowning in the silvery orbs that were slowly stripping his defences and piercing his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but even if he could form coherent sentences, the words would be lost on the path from his brain to his mouth. Thus, he was left there gaping, and it took him a few minutes for him to realise that Neji removed himself from his personal space and was now rifling through the file Shikamaru (via Tsunade) had given him.

"The younger Uchiha's file I see," noted Neji, flicking through it lazily. "You've yet to burn it?"

"H-haven't had the time," muttered Naruto, shaking off the sluggishness that had enveloped him earlier. _'I…I thought he was going to kiss me!'_ he shook his head incredulously, and slapped himself in the face. Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Naruto?" frowned Neji, concerned.

'_I suppose I'd be worried too if one of my friends abruptly began to abuse themselves,'_ Naruto grinned. "I'm fine Neji, just…slapping myself awake!"

Neji raised a delicate eyebrow, "I…see. So how is your assignment progressing?"

Naruto scowled, "Horribly. That good-for-nothing-I'm-too-cool-to-give-you-the-time-of-day-fucking-Uchiha-Sasuke is such a BASTARD! HOW am I supposed to become FRIENDS with the guy?" He crossed his arms and pouted.

Neji, inwardly cooing at his cuteness, patted Naruto on the back sympathetically. "Perhaps it is the will of the divine that you two were not meant to be. Just make sure you're careful, Naruto. It might not be a textbook espionage mission." (_Something bigger is going on here, be wary.) _

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know, Shika said something very similar the other day. Something I should know?"

"Let's go get some dinner," smiled Neji, standing up and smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles from his clothes.

"Don't hide things from me!" whined Naruto. Neji ignored him and walked towards the door. _'Hey! That's just not fair! Nobody says 'no' to Uzumaki Naruto!' _Naruto stood and grabbed his wrist as he passed, jerking him back. _'Ha! Now you can't get away!'_

This plan seemed to backfire, however, when Neji turned fully to face Naruto, and then pushed him up against the wall, pinning his wrists. "Now, now, _Na-ru-to_…" he breathed, lips brushing against Naruto's cheek, "You'll find out soon enough."

Letting go of the blonde, he turned and opened the door, gesturing for Naruto to exit first. Still dazed, Naruto walked hesitantly through it, and allowed Neji to lead him to the cafeteria.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Dormitory Hallway **

**TIME: 2000 **

Neji had insisted on escorting Naruto back to his dormitory. Not one to turn down company, Naruto happily accepted. He had conned Neji into playing 'cat and mouse' in the labyrinthine (to him at least) dormitory corridors. Neji had at first refused, and only consented when Naruto agreed to call it 'predator vs prey'. _'Call it whatever you want Neji - it's still 'cat and mouse''_ smirked Naruto.

The other condition of Neji's participation was that Naruto be the 'prey'. And thus Naruto found himself in a dimly lit corridor that was identical to the corridor around the corner, which was identical with the corridor around _that_ corner.

'_Damn that Neji'_, he grumbled. _'He's got an unfair advantage!'_ He knew Neji was hot on his tail, so he began jogging silently, glancing behind him every few metres. _'Silent as a mouse'_, he nodded. _'But as quick and sly as a fox'_ he added hurriedly, not wanting to pitch himself as too submissive. _'And graceful',_ he affirmed, _'as graceful as a…' _Preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't see a figure emerge from their room, and collided with them, pinning them to the ground.

He gave a yelp of surprise as thoughts of graceful silence were dashed from his mind. He straightened himself up and gave a small bow, "Sorry!" He held out a hand to the person on the ground, and his motions almost faltered as he registered the familiar face.

Itachi took the offered hand, and pulled himself up. Dusting himself off, he waved away Naruto's repetitive apologies.

"No harm done, Naruto-kun," he smiled, and Naruto smiled back tentatively. "I'm glad I bumped into you actually, or rather, you into me." Itachi chuckled softly as Naruto grinned sheepishly, and reached forward to take Naruto's left hand in his own. "I'd like to invite you to a gathering this weekend in one of the dormitory common rooms."

'_This could be interesting_'mused Naruto. "A gathering? Who else is going?"

Itachi's smiled, "A selection of friends, and friends of friends. They'd be most delighted to meet you."

'_A perfect way to scope out members of Akatsuki no doubt,'_ smiled Naruto. "I'm not sure I'd really fit in, Itachi-san, I don't really know many upperclassmen."

"Not a problem. Many of your friends have been invited also - I'm sure you're already acquainted with Shikamaru-kun and Hyuuga-kun," Itachi's eyes glinted.

'_No shit you know I know them,'_ thought Naruto. _'Keeping your enemies close, I see.'_ He opened is mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shout from the end of the corridor.

"Naruto!"

Neji jogged up towards the pair, glaring at Itachi. "Found you. Let's go." He grabbed Naruto's right hand and pulled, but Naruto didn't budge; Itachi still had a firm hold on Naruto's left hand.

"Hyuuga. Naruto and I were in the middle of a conversation," Itachi had turned cold, and was returning the glare.

"What about?" Neji turned to Naruto, pale eyes boring into cerulean ones.

'_What on earth's up with them?'_ wondered Naruto, eyes wide. "Uh, Itachi-san just invited me to a party this weekend. Are you going too Neji?"

Neji's glance shifted to Itachi, who was looking at Naruto intently. "I'm considering it."

Naruto grinned, "Great! We can go together!"

Neji smirked and looked at Naruto slyly. "So it's a date?"

The grin slid off Naruto's face, and his eyes widened. "Er…I mean…" Blushing, he pulled his arms out of the grips that held him, and scratched his cheek awkwardly. _'When in doubt…_' With a quick "See ya!" he retreat down the corridor. _'It's not running away',_ he assured himself. _'It's a tactical retreat. For my safety.'_ Nodding to himself, he quickened his pace.

Two amused boys smirked after him. Then they turned, glared, and walked away in silence.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Science Classroom **

**TIME: 1230 **

The following morning held no surprises, and Naruto found himself in a very dull lesson, with a very disturbing teacher.

'_Urgh,' _he shuddered, as the man known as Orochimaru walked past, leering at him. _'What a freak. He seems to have an unhealthy interest in the teme though,'_ he smirked as Orochimaru leaned close to said disturbed teenager, with no doubt some pretext of doing teacherly, non paedophilic, things. _'I almost feel sorry for him'_ sighed Naruto dramatically. He grinned, however when Sasuke - looking decidedly ill - had to lean away when the teacher got too close. _'Ah the joys of living.' _His thoughts probably reached the boy, as he turned at that moment and sent a chilling glare, daring him to laugh.

Naruto did.

"Children," began Orochimaru in his slimy, hissing voice, "I'll need you all in partners to complete a research assignment due next week. You will then have to present it to the class."

A collective groan went around, before the hurried scrambling and chatter to partner up with people you could tolerate.

Naruto frantically scanned the room. _'Quick! Must find someone who isn't-!'_

"Dobe."

'_Sneaky bugger.'_

"Whaddya want teme?" glared Naruto, turning to face the boy behind him.

"Isn't it obvious?" smirked Sasuke, regarding him coolly.

'_Che. Acting all high and mighty'_. "I actually want to pass this subject, asshole" _'Lie'_ "so I don't know why I'd choose you."

Sasuke scoffed, "An idiot like you should welcome brains superior to your own."

"As if I'd welcome anything of yours!" growled Naruto, standing up and facing Sasuke with a glare.

"Now, now boys," cooed Orochimaru, coming up and laying a hand on either shoulder, "let's play nice."

Both teens froze, like deer caught in headlights. They nodded and Orochimaru, satisfied, went to terrorise another pair of students. Naruto and Sasuke shared a sigh of relief.

"So…what now?" asked Naruto.

A roll of the eyes answered him. "We choose a research topic."

"Righto…what do you wanna do?"

Another eye roll. "No idea."

Naruto snorted, "So much for Mr. High-and-Mighty."

Scowl. "Why don't we meet in the library after school to get some ideas?"

"Psh. As if I don't have better things to do."

"Do you?"

"…no. Library it is then."

"It's a date," smirked Sasuke, as the bell rang and he sauntered off.

"Wait….what?!"

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - PE Corridor **

**TIME: 1625**

The bell rang signalling the end of the last class of the day. Naruto and Kiba exited the male changerooms together, the taller boy reassuring the worried blond.

"I'm really concerned for their health," frowned Naruto. "They seem to get nosebleeds everytime we're in PE."

Kiba rolled his eyes at his clueless friend, but nevertheless patted him soothingly on the back, "They'll be perfectly fine Blondie, they just get a bit overexcited." He grinned inwardly.

Naruto remained perplexed, "But Neji and Itachi-san don't seem like the type to get overexcited easily. You know what's going on, why won't you tell me?"

Kiba slung an arm around Naruto and ruffled his hair, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Naruto scowled and punched Kiba in the ribs. Hard. Said dog-lover retaliated and they began sparring. The position they ended up in was compromising, to say the least. Kiba had Naruto pinned to the wall, both looking tousled, red-faced, and panting hard.

That was the scene when Sasuke turned into the corridor. He growled. "What do you think you're doing, dobe?"

Naruto and Kiba both looked towards the boy. Naruto, realising their position, nudged Kiba and they stepped away from the wall, gathering their belongings which had been discarded in the battle.

"Whaddya want teme?"

"Science project? Library? Anything registering in that confused jumble you call a brain?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Shit! Sorry Kiba, gotta help this asshole with his science assignment." He grinned, "he's in dire need of my superior skills."

Laughing, he waved goodbye to Kiba and led the way to the library.

When they arrived, Sasuke took the lead and sat at a small table in an empty area of the library.

"Let's establish some ground rules, dobe," he said, looking at Naruto sternly. "We need to work together if this assignment's going to be good. And Uchiha's are _always_ top of the class."

Naruto sighed. '_This is as good at time as any to begin my mission_'. "Alright then. Let's be civil. But you're still a teme."

"Whatever, dobe," smirked Sasuke.

xXxXxXx

**LOCATION: Konoha Private - Room 237 **

**TIME: 2100 **

'_All in all_,' thought Naruto, '_the teme's not that bad.' _They had managed to pass the next hour in relative peace, and both parties managed to not gouge the other's eyes out.

'_As long as we have this…agreement, I think this mission's well on its way,'_ smiled a sleepy blond. He closed his eyes, and drifted off, his mind full of a porcelain skinned, dark haired bastard.

xXxXxXx

Fin. Sorry again for the wait, and I hope this chapter was worth it. Review and let me know what you think =]


End file.
